htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:HTML
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page' or wiki in general. '' New Wikia Skin Right now I am customizing the site to fit the new Wikia skin. It's hard work, but I hope you guys will like what I have done so far. I just need some more knowledge of the new classes and ids and how to use the wikia.css so I can fully customize the site. 01:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the way it is right now is awesome. 16:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Past Discussions 01:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Programmer's portal and computers footer Here's the HTML & CSS portal on the Programmer's Wiki, and the computers footer that we're putting on all the networked wikis' main pages. I was linking the portals on all the front pages too, but you might prefer to not do so. The intro paragraph on the portal is supposed to be semi-encyclopedic, but you can put whatever you want in the table. --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll check it out. 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll add that footer. Oh, and I never knew there was an AutoCAD wiki. Nice! 16:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's working already, lol. --Jesdisciple (talk) 17:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, we should figure out how to tweak the CSS on that footer so it doesn't go wockerjawed here. It'd probably be best to use ''MediaWiki:Common.css rather than changing the actual template. --Jesdisciple (talk) 20:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sitename Hey guys, I was thinking about changing the sitename to "HTML & CSS Wiki" instead of "The HTML & CSS Wiki" cause I felt that it sounds better. I've already asked the Wikia Staff if it is possible, and am still waiting for a reply. Tell me what you think about this. 18:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter a whole lot, IMO (and this from the title-nazi)... It just means that, technically, the T's for some wikis need to be capitalized while others need lowercase. The Wiki Guide to PHP is the only other capital one that I know of, right off the top of my head - but "The" is actually quite established in book titles, and wikis are essentially online books. (Wikipedia avoids the issue altogether by making its name a proper noun that doesn't need "the" before it, although its tagline is "The Free Encyclopedia.") --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :So you want or don't want the "The"? Sorry, I didn't quite understand that. Well, the "The" isn't really necessary since we can always refer to this wiki as "the HTML & CSS Wiki", but the wiki's name is "HTML & CSS Wiki". It's kinda like "HTML Wiki", not "The HTML Wiki". 19:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::To summarize my previous comment: "Meh." If we take the "The" off of the name then we have to add it back when we use the new name in sentences: "I edited the HTML & CSS Wiki." The only real difference is a capital versus lowercase T. --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but "HTML & CSS Wiki" sounds more normal than "The HTML & CSS Wiki", plus whenever we refer to a wiki we always say "Hey, check out the HTML Wiki." So the only difference is that in our case the "The" is part of the wiki's name, and in other cases, "the" is added to show what we are talking about. So, however we write wiki names, "the" will always be there. But I don't think it should be there for an official wiki name. 19:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It has been changed! Thank you Wikia! 20:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Google Hey guys, guess what!! We are on Google!! 01:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're still on Google. 01:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If you search up htmlcss on wikia.com, you'll find that all the results are pages from this wiki! It may not be impressive since you have to search up htmlcss, but hey, it's a start! 01:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hey people, I requested Wikia to add the Achievements reward system to our wiki. Just please don't make any pointless edits. Thanks, and I hope this will improve wiki activity. 01:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) "Best Viewed in Firefox" Regarding the notice at the top of this, the main page, please see Viewable with Any Browser: Campaign. I am removing the notice for now as it is a horrible example for a webmastering site to set. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so sorry about that. It's just that while I was testing it out by viewing the site with Chrome and IE, it just didn't work correctly, especially in IE. 02:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to create a banner so that we can show our support for that compaign, ok? 02:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't see this before... I like the banner a lot. I'll try to test it in a few browsers soon; I have Firefox 3, IE7, Chrome 6, Opera 10, and Safari 3... No Konqueror (I'm running GNOME rather than KDE, but Chrome has the same rendering engine) or Netscape (does anyone still use that?). :What issues did you run into before, and have you figured them out now? --Jesdisciple (talk) 11:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, before when I viewed the site in IE, the text-shadow property didn't work and I checked up on it. So I used a filter, and later on, I added a -ms-filter, but it still doesn't work. You can check it in the monaco.css. Also in IE, all the border radiuses are gone, and I thought border-radius worked for IE? At least I heard IE 9 will support border-radius. I have Firefox 3.6.10, IE8 (I think), and Chrome 6.0.472.62. 17:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the box shadow doesn't appear in IE as well. Must need another filter I guess. 18:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) French Wiki Hey guys, I started a French version of this wiki and linked to it on the main page. I'm gonna start working on that now. }} Wiki viewed in Opera I just realized our wiki when viewed in Opera with the monaco skin is messed up: It gets fixed when you view it in the new skin though. 00:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Sorry I haven't done anything in the last few days guys. I've been busy on YouTube during that time. I'll still be busy for a few more days though. 00:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Great wiki Great wiki. thanksEbraminio 08:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Polish version http://pl.html.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna It is polish version HTML Wiki. Bundy91 11:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :The above message was copied from the HTML Wiki. --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC)